kiddygradefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9: Memorial Ceremony
That was the ninth episode of Kiddy Girl-and. It aired on December 10, 2009. Plot Summery 25th Anniversary Event In the morning, the Memorial ceremony has started. The row of chairs were settled up and held up their organization. Announcing this anniversary in the guest house of the GTO, the organization of exchanges supervisor of the Planet Aineias. In the mean time, the News camera showing the ceremony that recording People were sit on their chairs for the assembly, and then it goes up to show the Bureau Chief, Hiver that she support to Sommer about the GTO announcement. Conference Stage Whenever they wait for the announcement, Tweedledee knows that Un-ou was the ones who made security plans today, Un-ou remember that does have any problems with that reason, Tweedledum noticed that Safety was not well spread, when Un-ou answers to Tweedledum that he face to Un-ou that he guessed. Tweedledee said the both of them were stop playing. A-ou gives a stick to them. Tweedledee guessed to see a stick, then she face to A-ou that he recognize some sweet things were good for then when they feel more anger. Tweedledee face to Un-ou to guess. Standing on the ground Back on their side, They were wearing GTO uniforms at the ceremony. Di-air was looking that everything they were amazing, but Ascoeur saw that old skyscraper when they were going to visit inside and wondering around as in the fifth episode, Q-feuille face to Ascoeur that building was called the "GOTT Headquarters". Somehow, Alisa face to Ascoeur that she was asking to help them to help the guests to look after their friends. Then Ascoeur agreed that they will be fine. In other words, Alisa noticed that she realized to Ascoeur may only have the right answer, Belle will leave the rest to them. Then Alisa and Belle were walking off, that Ascoeur did corrected when she ever appreciated. Seat Guides However, Alisa and Belle May saw Torch and Shade when they arrive at the ceremony, when Alisa was asking them with the right hand, Both GTO receptionists may polite to them while these will be their seats that the G-Society Disguised into business suits to enjoy and sit down. These guys were handsome bodyguards that Alisa knows, but Belle asked to her to stay away her bad work habits. Alisa face to Belle that she ever guessed and put her tongue out of her month. Greetings to their friends As long they put with the left hand that Q-feuille may asked him to have a seat, Ascoeur knows that he goes this way, Di-air realized which it is a better way and He wave his left hand that thanks to the GTO guides if he walk off. As Trixie face to three of them, she asked that they were working hard, then they come to meet Ascoeur, Di-air and Q-feuille at the ceremony. Because Ascoeur meet their her friends. At this moment, Troisienne noticed that she asked to their team when both are charged with accommodate guests, Di-air was also here while she put her arms up and hold her hands together to their friends. Troisienne was sorry about that when she put her left hand to them, while Di-air try to put her arms down beside her body. As Troisienne asked that three of three were great, that Both Ascoeur and Q-feuille were possibly surprised. Even Di-air, she face to Trixie that she was so pretty that she recognized. Trixie face to Troisienne that they would take a picture together after the event. Q-feuille put her hands together and she remember that sounds great. Ascoeur put her left hand up and Di-air agree that they will take a photo of their friends. Both Trixie and Troisienne will be with then soon, whether Ascoeur may agreed about that. When Q-feuille got shocked, she thinks too much of her habits whenever she put her right hand and touch her forehead if she get nervous. Ascoeur face to her if was something wrong, then Q-feuille was about to put her right hand down to face her if it was nothing, wherever she turn her head right and down, she knows that she have a pain in her head of all that nervous she thinks about something was painful. She thinks that This vision of the future, but she don't know. Somehow, Q-feuille heard something. Announcing the Anniversary Hiver was about to announce this anniversary while the the ceremony has begin, that she thanks the audience for waiting. The Director shall make the GTO greeting, and the audience may applause this press conference. The GTO anniversary event was interrupted almost as soon as it begins by the sudden appearance of a giant image of Gacktoel. Torch and Shade were already there, and they use their powers to turn the GTO soldiers against the crowd. Gacktoel then deploys his own soldiers, so Chief Hiver has no choice but to send out the top ES members. While Un-ou, A-ou, Tweedledee, and Tweedledum were face off against the enemy forces, Trixie and Troisienne cover up the giant image with smoke. Ascoeur and Q-feuille try to help as well, but after Un-ou and Tweedledum get hurt, it’s Trixie and Troisienne who come back to save the day. They appear to drive off all the Shadow Workers, but Gacktoel himself then uses the opportunity to strike down both Trixie and Troisienne. Realizing that they were dying, the two ask Ascoeur and Q-feuille to protect the future of the galaxy before they lose consciousness. KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 01.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 02.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 03.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 04.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 05.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 06.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 07.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 08.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 09.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 10.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 11.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 12.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 13.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 14.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 15.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 16.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 17.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 18.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 19.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 20.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 21.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 22.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 23.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 24.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 25.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 26.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 09 - Large 27.jpg aou (12).jpg aou (1).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Kiddy Girl-and Episodes Category:Pages that need fixing